2016 Merry Christmas!
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on December 22, 2016. Christmas is here! Have the best holiday, send friends the season's greetings, build Christmas buildings and earn special achievements. Complete all the quests in time and get Santa's Workshop for free! In order to win the final reward, the player has to complete 15 tasks. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 11 days Final reward: Santa's Workshop Tasks are designed around the following items: Again this is a combined event, with collecting- and production-tasks. From citizens you get for 1 Gifts Hybrid Event For some tasks you have to produce goods. Paper Mills, Ranches and Sawmills have gotten extra options, which are only available during the event. ---- VIP Active Bonuses Active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. ---- = Event Tasks = 1. Feels Like Christmas It just isn't Christmas without a tree! Make sure that there are enough evergreens for everyone! Don't forget to decorate too, with an installation of Christmas wreaths. * Get 10 Christmas Wreaths from your citizens * Produce 10 Lush Pines Reward: 8000, 1, 100, 350 2. A Flood of Greetings The people are in a rush to wish their friends and relatives, and their mayor, a very merry Christmas! Accept their gifts and organise trips to help your citizens visit their friends. * Send your citizens on trips (amount: player level x 125) * Get 5 Candy Kits from your citizens Reward: 8500, 1, 125, 400 3. Shaken and Stirred What's the most jovial, seasonal drink for Christmas? It's eggnog, of course! Every café and restaurant has it as a special, and it's time you produce some to sell. While you're at it, you should wish your friends a happy holiday! * Send your friends 4 Christmas Stockings * Produce 30 Eggnogs Reward: 9000, 150, 450 Reward! Winter Gazebo 4. Loud and Proud At Christmastime, people need ever more entertainment than usual! Build a gazebo where people can meet and spend time with friends. To attract the first visitors, let them in for free if they bring tinsel to decorate the place with. * Collect profit from the Winter Gazebo (2x) * Get 40 Tinsel Sets from your citizens Reward: 9500, 1, 175, 500 5. Light Up the Sky People love fireworks! Organize a trip to the country to give everyone the option to set some off without disturbing their neighbors. Your citizen appreciate your concern, and they will keep giving you gifts. * Get 3 Magic Presents from your citizens * Send 20 cars on tips Reward: 10.000, 1, 200, 550 6. Celebration Is an Art An incredible installation of Christmas wreaths has appeared in the Administrative Building, but there's something you can do to make it better! Put Christmas trees around and the incredible Yuletiden composition will be complete! '' * Get 10 Christmas Wreaths from your citizens * Produce 40 Lush Pines Reward: 10.500, 1, 225, 600 7. Turn It Up! ''The Winter Gazebo is a popular spot and many people have already suggested you upgrade it. Take their advice, and don't forget to accept the gifts your friends are sending you! * Upgrade the Winter Gazebo to level 3 * Get 1 Christmas Stocking as gifts from your friends Reward: 11.000, 250, 650 Reward! Santa's Hat Children's Theater 8. A Creative Space Every grade school puts on a Christmas pageant, so why not open a full-on children's theater? The kids will need a lot for their first production. Start with some paper decorations for the stage. * Collect profit from Santa's Hat Children's Theater (5x) * Produce 15 Paper Snowflakes Reward: 11.500, 1, 275, 700 9. Following Yonder Star Exciting events add to the fun of the holidays. Have a contest to find the most beautiful treetop star! The winner's star will go atop our tow's tree, and the winner will get free theater tickets. Also, your citizens want to give you some gifts. * Get 60 Treetop Stars from your citizens * Get 2 Candy Kits from your citizens Reward: 12.000, 1, 300, 750 10. Enormous Talent The children's theater is gaining popularity. It's time for a more serious production! Support the arts by upgrading the building and treating the artists to some eggnog! * Upgrade the Santa's Hat Children's Theater to level 4 * Produce 15 Eggnog Reward: 12.500, 1, 325, 800 11. Rustling Tickets To attract more attention to the renovated theater, the director wants to give a free performance! The audience will be asked to bring tinsels to donate, but will not need to pay money for tickets. Spread the word by sending packages to other mayors! * Get 75 Tinsel Sets from your citizens * Send your friends 8 Christmas Stockings Reward: 13.000, 350, 850 Reward! Ice King Skating Rink 12. Ice, Ice, Baby You have been getting a lot of suggestions about the new ways to improve the city. The most popular one is to build an ice rink. Why not listen to the people's opinions? They are so good to us, after all. * Collect profit from the Ice King Skatin Rink (3x) * Get 5 Magic Presents from your citizens Reward: 13.500, 1, 375, 900 13. The Bargain Hunt Every mail is packed this time of year: Everyone's looking for gifts! Help relieve some of the stress on the local stores by arranging shopping tours to neighboring cities. Send your first passengers personally: They'll want to give you gifts! '' *Send your citizens on trips (player level x 200) *Get 30 Candy Kits from your citizens Reward: 14.000, 1, 400, 950 14. Two Snowflakes Alike ''Your friends keep sending you presents! Isn't that nice? But don't let the thrill of opening presents distract you from business! The theater needs more paper decorations, and it's up to you to produce more. '' * Produce 65 Paper Snowflakes * Get 2 Christmas Stockings as a gift from your friends Reward: 14.500, 1, 425, 1000 15. Gather Together ''The new ice rink has a beautiful Christmas tree at its center, but there's nothing at the very top! Ask your citizens to help you find te most beautiful star, and have a big skating party! Upgrade the rink to increase its capacity. Merry Christmas! * Upgrade the Ice King Skating Rink to level 5 * Get 15 Treetop Stars from your citizens Reward: 50.000, 10, 700, 7000 Category:Event